Capturing a dream
by Queenhopetheirin
Summary: Part 3 of my Confusing Cassandra Series, the first is Getting Along, followed by Corrupting Sebastian. Anna Hawke is surprised when Cullen, the Handsome Knight Captain knocks on her door. Fenris is quick to take credit, and patient enough to let her have her reward first. *edited added more details and fixed a few half finished thoughts.*


Anna Hawke reclined on her couch. Fenris was due to visit, something she had been expecting for hours. All her staff left for the night, she wanted the house to herself no need to worry about being noisy or sex on the stairs. A knock at the front door grabbed her attention; she went to call for someone to answer it and sighed. No staff meant she had to answer the door alone.

"Hi Hawke, I am sorry to show up late, but if I don't do this now I never will." Cullen pushed his way in, not that Anna would have kept him out, but the option would have been nice.

"How can I help you Cull…" Anna got out before Cullen pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Maker he was a good kisser and her brain told her to pull away before Fenris saw her in the tall blonde Templars arms, but he did not allow her more than a breath of air between kissed.

"Am I early or late?" Fenris interrupted and Anna tried to pull away but Cullen held her close and smiled at Fenris. The Sexy smirk unnerved her.

"I just got here," Cullen said before claiming her lips again. The world was going mad, but Anna had no desire to figure out the cause.

"Her room is upstairs," Fenris offered and Cullen picked her up still kissing her. How he walked to the top of the stairs while kissing her she would never know. Cullen put her down so she was standing on her bedroom floor. He pulled away and Anna's body protested the loss of contact with his.

Fenris took Cullen's place, his kisses not as urgent but just as sensual and demanding. She moaned as he untied her robe and it slid to her feet. Why did she wear that robe? It seemed to be in the way most of the time. Her camisole was all she wore on her upper body, and her skin tight pants did nothing to hide how aroused she was, section next to her pussy was damp from her desire.

She realized then that Cullen had not been wearing his armor but a lighter leather jacket and sturdy pants. Fenris wore what he always did, black leather armor fitted to his skin. His kisses wandered from her mouth to her neck and then with a swift movement pulled her shirt up.

Cullen stepped up behind her and that was when she noticed he had also stripped to his waist as she found herself pressed into him, his hands found her breasts and he kissed along the other shoulder.

Fenris pulled away and she watched him strip through eyes heavy with desire. Nothing she ever did in the past prepared her for the assault on her body. It weakened her defenses. Cullen took one of his hands and pressed it between her pants and body as he found her waiting clit. She moaned as he circled it with his finger, Fenris returned to her and his mouth claimed the nipple that Cullen had abandoned.

Fenris' hands pulled down her pants and Cullen could get a better angle for movement. Fenris was not one to be left out and he stuck two fingers in his mouth and then pressed them into her heat. Cullen was holding her up as she let the two men finger her. The kisses at her neck and breasts overloaded her body as a slow tense moan broke through her lips.

Fenris and Cullen both worked on their chosen area, Fenris' fingers pressing in and out of her quickened and Cullen tightened his circling around her clit. The pressure built, if it were not for Cullen's arm holding her against him her legs would have given way. And then it happened, her body shook as she let out a slow broken moan, she could feel Fenris slow his hand down as Cullen did the same.

Cullen held her up as the world vibrated, the orgasm that spread through her calmed, and then Cullen spoke; in her ear "Did you like that Hawke?"

"Maker yes," Anna breathed out as he turned her around, he undid his belt with one hand, his other hand stayed on her keeping her steady as his pants fell to the floor. His muscles flexed as he lifted Anna and pressed her into her bedroom door.

Anna clawed at his back as he found her heat, her legs wrapped around his hips as he drove into her with his impressive cock that filled her. She opened her eyes to see Fenris sitting on her small bench stroking himself watching her and Cullen. It turned her on even more as the sound of the door being smacked with her ass became faster and harder. Her ass was sore from Cullen's fingers digging into the sides.

Cullen's groans filled her ears as he got closer and closer to completion. She bit his shoulder as she once again felt her muscles contract, this time Cullen joined her in jerking motions, his body slowed and he lowered her feet to the ground while kissing Anna slow and eager still.

Anna wobbled as she stood on her own. Fenris came to her side and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Cullen took the seat near the fire that Fenris had abandoned. Anna sobbed as he placed her on the bed. His lips covered her lips, her wanton body wanted more and Fenris obliged her as he kissed down her body leaving a trail of kisses across her chest, he teased each nipple with her tongue.

Anna moaned as Fenris parted her lower lips and licked and sucked around the sides, she bucked as Fenris' tongue circled her clit and then ran down into her the length of her. His tongue prodded in and out of her and then back to her clit where he circled and licked back down. His tongue did not miss a spot as he sucked along her pussy "Maker don't stop." She cried as he pulled away to lick her thighs.

"Cullen made a mess," His deep chuckle against her thigh as her hand pressed into Fenris' hair trying to get him to return to his mission. Anna's eyes joined with Cullen's she looked over to find him hard yet again his hand pumping up and down his cock.

"Please Fenris," Anna begged when he returned to his task of licking inside her lower lips. She released his head and grasped at the sheets as he focused once again on her clit with his tongue. He sucked her clit between his lips and licked it with the tip of his tongue. She felt it pulsate as she screamed unable to control her body as he led her to another deep orgasm.

"Maker save me," Anna said as Fenris licked her up and down a final time and he kissed up her body. Fenris positioned himself over her and lifted an eye brow, she nodded as he buried himself deep inside her. She held on to Fenris and the bed rocked as he set a fast pace. When he leaned in and kissed her she could taste both her and Cullen on his tongue. She did not know what more her body needed, she wanted more, she needed more.

Cullen stood and went to her nightstand and she blushed as he found a bottle of Antivan oil and he dripped a generous amount of oil on his cock. "Roll over" Cullen demanded and Fenris pulled Anna on top of him. She twitched as he entered a finger into her ass, "Do you want me to stop" He asked as he put in a second finger, he knew the answer he wanted her to confirm it.

"No, don't stop." Anna begged as he pulled his teasing fingers away and entered her from behind. Fenris allowed Cullen to set the pace as Anna felt both men filling her. The feel of both men pumping in and out of her, along with both men groaning in her ears mixed with her own sounds. When she thought she could take nor more her body clenched, this time her fatigue mellowed the orgasm, but colors swam in front of her eyes as her body twitched, Fenris roared as he found release followed by Cullen who bit down on her shoulder as he pumped into her a half dozen more times.

Together they collapsed on the bed. The room's aroma was sex and sweat. As Cullen stood and helped Anna up. Fenris stood and stripped the bed to its sheets and lay on the far side. Anna followed with Cullen taking the other side. Anna did not know what to do, she usually slept with her head on Fenris' shoulder but tonight Cullen pulled her to his and Fenris spooned her from behind the men not afraid to touch, but not making any move to explore each other.

"Thank you," Anna sighed as she felt her eyes droop down. Fenris and Cullen both grunted in acknowledgment.

Anna woke a few hours later to a gentle tug under her head. Fenris had rolled away and was snoring and Cullen was pulling away. "What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, I just need to get back before morning." Cullen answered before giving her a sexy smirk. He found his discarded clothing using the light of an almost dead fire and a few well-placed candles. She reclined against the headboard as he dressed.

"I will walk you to the door," Anna offered sliding off the bed naked grabbing a lighter silk robe she wore in her room once she was ready for bed.

Cullen shook his head but Anna chuckled. "Fenris sleeps like the dead, he will not miss me." Anna grabbed his hand intertwining her fingers in his as she brought him to the front door. Cullen pulled Anna close kissing her slow like someone trying to memorize the sensation.

"This evening, thank you." Cullen started. "I do not let myself indulge in physical affairs often, and when Fenris proposed the evening I thought for sure he had gone mad."

"It was a surprised also." Anna admitted.

Cullen kissed her again and bid her farewell as he shut the door behind him testing the handle and the lock after she locked it behind him. Anna smiled as she walked back to her bedroom, took of her robe, and climbed into bed with Fenris. He rolled toward her and pulled her close.

"Did Cullen leave?" Fenris asked kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yes, just now." Anna sighed having found a comfortable position.

"Happy Birthday," Fenris chuckled as he ran his fingers over her back.

Anna propped herself up. "My birthday isn't for another month." She laughed, "Who told you it was my birthday?"

"Isabela," Fenris laughed, "I guess we will have to see if the good Knight Captain will try again next month."

Anna chuckled but said nothing; Isabela was getting an extra big thank you card with the biggest hat she could find in the morning. Anna fell asleep trying to decide if that would be enough or if she needed to buy Isabela a ship also.

…

Cassandra stood and crossed the room, "Varric, what do you get out of making up these lies?"

"Who said that was a lie Seeker?" Varric grinned.

Cassandra shook her head and tried to settle her breathing, this story had affected her more than the others. How could she look at Cullen after thinking of him and Hawke making love against a door? "I will go talk to Cullen about this," She warned hoping he would tell the truth.

"Fine it was a dream I overheard Hawke telling Isabela." Varric laughed as Cassandra punched him and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall outside the interview room and gasped when Cullen stopped to check on her.

"Are you all right Cassandra?" He asked concerned.

"Varric was just telling me a story about you, Hawke, and Fenris. He admitted that Hawke claimed it was a dream." Cassandra blurted out.

Cullen gave a half smile, "So she told people it was a dream, I wondered..."

Cassandra gasped, "Are you saying you spent the night with Hawke, and Fenris? It really happened?"

"No, I never spent the night," Cullen claimed in a curious smooth tone.

Cassandra paused looking after the Knight Commander as he walked away whistling, did he just admit to the story being real? Maker preserve her how was she supposed to know if the Dwarf was lying if everyone else helped him do it. She needed another bath, Maker help her she had never been as clean as she was this week, or felt so dirty.


End file.
